<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Существо by WTF_Kings_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415530">Существо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020'>WTF_Kings_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm fighting for my right to exist ©<br/>Частично по заявке: «Джек — иная сущность, не человек, об этом узнают случайно»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Существо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никогда, ни в одном сражении генерал Лайнус Абнер так не боялся, как сейчас, стоя перед королем в полумраке пустой гостиной. Он лопатками ощущал, как по спине ползет противный холодок, и причиной тому были отнюдь не дворцовые сквозняки и ветер, внезапно ворвавшийся в столицу вслед за грозовыми тучами. </p>
<p>— Ты говорил, что обеспечишь ракетный удар! — узловатый палец короля ткнулся в грудь прямо на уровне орденских планок, и Абнер был готов поспорить, что этот жест не случаен. </p>
<p>— Я не знаю, что произошло, сэр. Докладывают, что самолеты поднялись в воздух по команде и загруженные под завязку. Все шло согласно плану. Он <i>должен был</i> сгинуть в этом чертовом лесу. </p>
<p>— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы он там сгинул, <i>генерал</i>. — В этот раз Сайлас не повышал голос, и все же Абнер чувствовал: добра не жди. Гнев короля — как гроза, гремел громко, но проходил быстро. Другое дело — ледяная ярость. </p>
<p>— Вместо этого он убил двенадцать человек, а потом <i>каким-то образом</i> умудрился отвести ракеты от цели. И еще. Откуда взялся этот проклятый фермер на мою голову? </p>
<p>— Сэр. В рапорте этот фермер, Шепард, писал, что действовал по указанию свыше. — Лайнус Абнер и сам понимал, как бессильно и глупо звучали сейчас любые оправдания. Но то, что произошло в Лисьем лесу и позже на передовой… Увы, до сих пор у него не было ни одного разумного объяснения случившемуся. — Если верить его словам, сначала он долго не мог уснуть. А потом — это было как наваждение, зов в темноте, вот он и пошел... </p>
<p>— Чушь! Детский лепет! — Сайлас оборвал его на полуслове, стиснул зубы и поморщился. Голова снова начинала болеть. — Я! Вот единственный голос свыше, который положено слушать моим людям. Никогда прежде в <i>моей</i> армии не игнорировали прямые приказы короля. Никогда!</p>
<p>Лайнус выпрямил плечи и произнес со всей убежденностью, на которую был способен:<br/>— Если позволите, сэр. У нас есть план...</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Король Сайлас вышел из машины у подножия дворцовой лестницы. Задержался на секунду, бросил взгляд на свинцово-серое небо. Вот-вот разразится гроза. Порыв ветра налетел со спины, дернул полу пиджака. Сайлас обернулся, но за спиной не оказалось никого. Он нахмурился, — голова болела все сильнее, — застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы и, жестом приказав охране держаться позади, начал подниматься по ступеням. На полпути ждал <i>он</i>. Это <i>существо</i>. Джек.<p>— Почему, <i>отец</i>? — Джек сделал глоток из порядком опустевшей бутылки вина и поднял на Сайласа покрасневшие глаза. </p>
<p>Король остановился, смерил его презрительным взглядом. Похоже, Джек ждал долго. И даже слишком, если судить по второй, уже пустой бутылке.</p>
<p>— Опустошаешь мои подвалы. — Сайлас даже не пытался скрыть раздражение, которое так часто возникало в последнее время в присутствии этого существа, и которое, как он втайне понимал, было лишь попыткой замаскировать собственное бессилие. Джек пропустил его слова мимо ушей.</p>
<p>— Почему ты хотел избавиться от меня? — повторил он бесцветным шелестящим голосом, и Сайлас отшатнулся. Это существо… Джек... Он все знал. </p>
<p>Джек тяжело поднялся на ноги и посмотрел королю в глаза. Сайлас уже успел взбежать по ступеням выше и сейчас, глядя сверху на Джека, отчетливо видел как в глубине его расширенных зрачков загораются искры оранжевого пламени. Совсем как тогда, много лет назад, в видении, перевернувшем всю его жизнь. И потом, гораздо позже, когда это пламя горело на крыльях бабочек, короновавших его на руинах Шайло. </p>
<p>— Боишься? Сначала взял меня, связал чужой клятвой так, что не вырваться, сколько ни бейся, а теперь сам же хочешь уничтожить? — Джек продолжил говорить и в его голосе прорезались нотки едва сдерживаемого гнева. </p>
<p>Сайлас отшатнулся и замер. Стало трудно дышать. Воздух, наполненный запахом озона и пыли, искрился силой и дрожал от напряжения. В темном небе что-то сверкнуло. На секунду ему показалось… Но нет, только показалось.</p>
<p>— Твои речи о Боге — пустые слова. Думаешь, эта земля принадлежит тебе? Думаешь, стал великим королем и теперь справишься с ней своими силами? Ничего не выйдет! Нет у тебя никаких сил! Это все Ее милость! Но Мать может передумать и найти другого. Ты сам нарушил уговор, и она не простит. — Лицо Джека скривилось в гримасе боли, — Я был даром тебе, не заложником. Ведь всего лишь нужно было принять меня, как собственного сына, и любить превыше детей своих. Ты же обещал… Обещал! Неужели это было так сложно?</p>
<p>— Ты чудовище! </p>
<p>— Ты <i>сам</i> сделал меня таким! </p>
<p>Джек зажмурился на секунду, и Сайлас тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Он шагнул вперед, до боли сжал плечо Джека, наклонился почти вплотную и прорычал шепотом в самое ухо того, кого должен был называть сыном:</p>
<p>— Ты все еще в моей власти, щенок. Можешь думать что угодно, можешь делать что угодно, но, <i>Джек</i>, до тех пор, пока я здесь — король, тебе не одолеть меня. </p>
<p>— Правда? Ты так уверен в этом... <i>отец</i>?</p>
<p>С неба упали первые капли дождя. Джек размазал их по лицу и отвернулся. </p>
<p>Раскаты грома прогремели над крышами Шайло.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Существо»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>